Eirwen, cazadora de brujas
by Mircalla Karnstein
Summary: ¿Un monstruo, dices? Si, puede que sea un monstruo. Pero no fueron las hadas quienes me hicieron lo que soy. Este es el preludio de mi changeling invernal, que juego en Edad Oscura: Hadas.
1. Mi crianza

**N. de la A.: Este es el preludio de Eirwen, mi fae invernal, que juego en Edad Oscura: Hadas. Hay varios términos que pueden ser desconocidos para quien no haya jugado Fae, así que incluyo un breve glosario al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Eirwen**

_¿Un monstruo, dices? Si, puede que sea un monstruo. _

_Pero no fueron las hadas quienes me hicieron lo que soy._

**Mi Crianza**

Ahora sé que soy un changeling, un impuro híbrido mezcla de humano y hada, fruto de una unión que jamás debió ocurrir, como a los primogénitos les gusta recordarme. Sé que soy un changeling y no me avergüenzo de ello ¿Acaso querría tener rocas en la cabeza como ciertos inanimae? Aplastan primero y piensan después. ¿O ser un primogénito? Tan cegado por su origen y poder que son incapaces de ver que día a día los humanos ganan un poco más de poder en el mundo, obligando a las hadas a esconderse en sus reinos, cada vez mas pequeños.

Sé que soy un changeling, pero no siempre fue así. Quizás sea la única changeling puede decir que jamás fue verdaderamente humana.

Nací y crecí en la oscuridad y si llego a morir espero morir en ella, lejos del odiado sol. Quizás podría decir que nací _de_ la oscuridad, de entre las sombras fluctuantes y la tenue luz vacilante de las antorchas que llenaban la habitación de piedra que fue mi prisión.

Estuve en la habitación desde que puedo recordar. Aún puedo sentir el contacto de la fría y áspera piedra en mis pies desnudos, el olor húmedo que brotaba las paredes y el aroma acre de las antorchas y su tenue crepitar. Aún puedo ver los símbolos trazados en el suelo, en el techo, en la única puerta, símbolos que me repelían aunque no llegara a entender porqué. Puedo describir perfectamente los siete pilares de metal distribuidos en un circulo en el centro de habitación y la extraña fuerza que los rodeaba.

Aún puedo escuchar el llanto del hada a la que llamaba madre, oír sus gritos de odio contra los traidores humanos, los juramentos de venganza que jamás pudo cumplir... aún puedo escuchar su dulce y triste canción añorando el perdido sol. Carys Heulyn me llamaba, su rayo de sol. En esos momentos me amaba porque yo era lo único que le quedaba; al momento siguiente me odiaba con la misma intensidad porque le recordaba al humano que la sedujo y engañó.

Y aún puedo sentir el miedo.

El miedo que me provocaban los pasos en el corredor y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. El miedo al ver a los humanos vestidos con túnicas rojas ¡tan sólo humanos! Pero humanos con el poder suficiente como para someter a un feérico y reducirlo a una indefensa criatura, para provocar dolor con sólo desearlo.

La noche era día y el día era noche. Un mes, un año, una eternidad. El tiempo carece de sentido cuando vives en el infierno. Misma antorcha, misma roca, misma prisión. El tiempo dejaba huella tan sólo en mi madre y en mí, si lo hubiera sabido notar. Mi madre se marchitó lentamente, perdiendo la noble belleza que iluminaba su rostro, que una vez la hiciera la más hermosa de las hadas; se apagó como nunca he visto a un hada sufrir de nuevo, drenada de su misma esencia por los malditos humanos.

Entonces llegaron los _otros_. Al principio fueron un rumor a la distancia, como el trueno que anuncia la tormenta que está por venir. Golpes sordos, gritos apagados e incluso estallidos que hacían temblar apenas perceptiblemente el techo de nuestras prisión. A medida que los _otros_ descendían se hicieron más claras las palabras desconocidas pero cargadas de poder que invocaban y la destrucción que acarreaban a su paso. Hasta que la puerta se abrió, pero el hombre de túnica roja no entró altaneramente como era su costumbre, sino que se derrumbó para no levantarse más mientras el charco de su propia sangre se extendía, tiñendo los símbolos que antes adorara.

En ese fragmento de segundo vi a mi madre iluminarse fugazmente por la esperanza... para luego desfigurarse por el horror y lanzar el grito más espantoso que haya oído: el grito de un hada que muere. Levantó sus manos para protegerse de algo que no alcancé a ver ni a sentir, pero el movimiento no llegó a completarse porque a medida que alzaba sus brazos, éstos se convertían en piedra. El grito se apagó en su garganta ahora de granito y del hada que soñaba con flores abriéndose bajo la caricia del sol quedó sólo roca.

Quise gritar.

Quise aferrarme de mi madre.

Quise llorar en su regazo hasta que no me quedaran lágrimas.

Pero los unos fuertes brazos me arrancaron de allí, mientras otros hombres volcaban los pilares y destruían los símbolos, en nombre del dios crucificado. El demonio debía ser devuelto a su infierno. Y el impuro santuario de ceremonias sacrílegas, purificado con fuego.

Que no tuviera miedo. Que Dios triunfaba sobre el demonio, que la batalla había terminado. Palabras. Sólo sonidos, sin significado para mí, que repetía mientras subíamos interminables escaleras.

Hasta que trapasamos una gran puerta y la luz me cegó. No era la luz cambiante del fuego. Y ya no había mas paredes de roca.

El viento soplaba libremente entre los árboles, jugando con los harapos que me cubrían. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca y diminutas motas albas giraban alrededor de nosotros.

El hombre me dejó en suelo mientras murmuraba algo que apenas escuché. Hundí mis brazos en la nieve, en esa sustancia que nunca había visto.

Era libre.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero se transformaban en copos de nieve antes de caer y alrededor de mi cuerpo brillaba en un pálido azul el halo gélido que ya nunca me abandonaría.

Era libre.

Era libre y había despertado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. 

Eirwen es uno de mis personajes regalones, uno de esos que tienen una voz definida y cuando la roleo simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que ella diría. Está bastante traumada la pobre, lo que la hace muy interesante de jugar. Por cierto, Eirwen viene del galés y significa "Nieve Blanca". Carys Heulyn, el nombre verdadero de Eirwen, quiere decir Amado Rayo de Sol, que es como le decía su madre.

**Glosario**

**Fae**: hada. Pero no en el sentido que ha adquirido hoy en día esa palabra. Según las leyendas feéricas primero de las nieblas surgieron las hadas y ellas crearon el mundo como lo conocemos. Más que el ser pequeño y travieso de las modernas leyendas, el feérico es prácticamente un semidios, que gobernó en el mundo pero que después de una larga ausencia, vuelve y encuentra que el mundo está controlado por los humanos y el respeto debido a las hadas olvidado.

Las hadas se organizan en 4 cortes: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Cada una de ellas tiene distintos ideales y una vez que el hada se une, pertenecerá a su corte para siempre.

Eirwen pertenece a la corte invernal: "la corte que hace que los humanos teman a la oscuridad" muajajaja.

**Feérico**: hada. O relativo a las hadas.

**Changeling**: ser que tiene dos naturalezas: la humana y la feérica. Un changeling puede crearse a partir de un humano que vive largo tiempo en los reinos féericos y adquiere características de hada, de un feérico que crece rodeado de humanos, o de la unión de un humano y una hada.

**Inanimae**: especie de hada elemental. Se forman a partir de los fenómenos naturales y tienen claras características de su elemento. Por ejemplo, un inanimae nacido de una tormenta, puede ser una creatura hecha de relámpagos.

**Primogénito**: las primeras hadas, hechas 100 de magia.

**Nieblas**: la magia pura para las hadas.


	2. En casa del minero

**En casa del minero**

-Mamá, ¿quién es?

La voz de la pequeña criatura humana temblaba. Era el menor de los cinco hermanos y se escondía detrás de las faldas de su madre para mirarme. Los otros cuatro simulaban están demasiado preocupados en sus juegos como para prestarme atención, pero se apretujaban en torno a la chimenea y evitaban mirar al otros extremo de la habitación, donde de pie en un rincón yo los observaba.

-Es una niña como tu hermanas mayores -la mujer trató de hablar con calma para tranquilizar al niño. - El padre Ephraim nos pidió que la recibamos en la casa por un par de días. Ahora, ¿por qué no invitan a jugar a la niña?

Añadió en voz más alta para que el resto de sus retoños entendiera que no era un favor lo que pedía sino que era una orden. El mayor se levantó de mala gana y el resto lo siguió después de titubear un momento. Se reunieron en un semicírculo en torno a mí, exceptuando al más pequeño que insistió a esconderse detrás de su madre.

-Yo soy Tom -dijo el mayor. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y era el único que no rehuía mis ojos -Ellas son Rachel y Rebeca , las gemelas.- señaló a dos niñas peinadas con trenzas idénticas que dejaron escapar una risa nerviosa. - Este es Joshua y el que se esconde allá es Benjamin. ¿y tú? ¿cómo te llamas?

A esto siguió una larga pausa. Los humanos como ellos no me llamaban de ninguna forma y aunque nadie me lo había dicho, sabía que el nombre de un hada jamás debe escuchado por oídos mortales; menos aún ensuciado al ser pronunciado por ellos.

-Heulyn -dije finalmente en un murmullo.

-¿Rayo de sol? -Rachel o Rebeca rió de nuevo.

-Pero sí parece que nunca has recibido uno. -coreó su hermana, entre risas.

Tom las hizo callar con un gesto y miró hacia su madre. La mujer no nos miraba, preocupada de vigilar la cocina.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿dónde está tu familia? Dicen que los cruzados te trajeron del castillo de lord Cornwall…

Su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro, mientras sus hermanos se agitaban inquietos, murmurando y mirando de reojo a su madre que se afanaba entre los cacharros.

-Lord Cornwall…

-Dicen que la gente que entra a su castillo no vuelve…

-Dicen que le entregó su alma al demonio a cambio de poderes mágicos…

-Dicen las noche de luna llena se transforma en cuervo y sale a raptar niños…

Tom hizo callar a sus hermanos de nuevo:

-¿Y bien? -dijo mirándome.

-¡Suficiente! -El padre de la familia había vuelvo y había alcanzado a oír las últimas frases. No parecía enojado, pero su tono no admitía réplica -Ya conocieron a su nueva amiga. Ahora, todos a la mesa.

Era un hombre no muy alto, pero fornido. Aunque se había lavado para hablar con el párroco, el tizne del carbón aún persistía en las arrugas que surcaban su rostro.

-Tú también. Ve a la mesa -dijo señalándola.

Obedecí la orden y mientras pasaba por su lado, me rozó el rostro como sin querer y retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado. Mi piel estaba helada, más helada que la de humano que aún conservara la vida pudiese estar.

Los hijos y la madre esperaban de pie en torno lo mesa así que los imité. El padre se ubicó en la cabecera y empezó hablar, con la cabeza gacha, repitiendo la misma fórmula una y otra vez, concentrado… ensimismado… y la visión de lord Cornwall, dirigiendo los rituales en los sótanos de su castillos volvió a mi mente. Palabras murmuradas por humanos, palabras repetidas una y otra vez… hasta que los huesos se te cubren de escarcha y la piel se te cubre de un sudor azuloso y resplandeciente, que parece que se lleva consigo toda tu energía, tu esencia, tu vida misma. Y quieres aferrarte a la vida, pero la arrancan de tu carne sin ni siquiera tocarte, tan sólo murmurando, murmurando…

Entonces ocurrió. Fue como ser una hoja seca atrapada en un vendaval o una rama quebrada a la deriva en las aguas de un torrente, pero al mismo yo era la sima a través de la cual soplaba el viento o la roca que encausaba la corriente. El poder fluyó a través de mí y me arrastró con él.

Fui vagamente consciente que el padre de familia calló y que uno de los niños gritó.

Lo siguiente que supe es que el hombre me arrastró tomándome de la ropa y me arrojó la alacena. Antes de que cerrara la puerta pude ver que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de escarcha.

-Es un duende -dijo la mujer con una nota aguda en su voz.

-¡Niños! ¡a la cama! ¡ahora!

La voz del padre temblaba pero los niños le obedecieron sin chistar.

-Llamaremos al padre Ephraim. Los cruzados aún están en el pueblo, ellos sabrán…

-¡No!

El hombre cortó bruscamente la frase de su esposa.

-¡Está maldita, Tom! ¡Hará que los niños enfermen! ¡hará que lo perdamos todo!

Se escuchó el crujido de una puerta al abrise.

-¡No! ¡No harás nada sin que yo lo diga!

Un golpe seco y el sonido de un bulto al caer al suelo precedieron al sollozo ahogado de la mujer.

-Voy a buscar a Adam- dijo el hombre en voz más baja y más lenta. -Con él y los otros muchachos nos llevaremos al duende. Lo devolveremos al Camino Oscuro.

* * *

**N.d.A.:**

Finalmente subí un nuevo capítulo, después de un largo tiempo. Siempre me ocurre lo mismo, no tengo excusas. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho.

Saludos,

Mircalla.


End file.
